Taang Prompts
by Lin Shadow
Summary: Hopefully I can update this every month just some prompts and appreciation for an under rated ship!


Taang Prompts

—

So it's been a few years heh... Hopefully I've improved some, I haven't had the heart to delete my past work-but for now on it'll mostly be a bunch of fluffy prompts for ships I like Xd. Enjoy!

dance

provoke

dazzling

sandwich

delight

tall

beer

accept

9/30/15-

Beer (College AU)

"I knew you wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Shutup,"

Toph sighed irritably, and continued to pat Aang's back as he leaned over a toilet-one sip of beer and he was _gone-_ his body, more specifically his stomach seemed to reject alcohol just as his culture did. He heaved again and Toph wrinkled her nose, wincing at the splash of vomit against the bowl. Aang had been sugar high enough to try the taste of beer-after gagging he'd got it down then darted immediately to the toilet. She didn't know how he'd managed to navigate the crowd so fast, but Twinkles had always been light on his feet to earn his title. But she came surely like slowly, her cane knocking into peoples ankles, to support her best friend in even the grossest times.

"I told you it taste like shit," She said somewhat exasperatedly-she could bare beer but opted to mix it with something not as ghastly.

Toph shuffled awkwardly around the small space of Sokka's bathroom, dragging old towels on the floor with her cane and clanking around until she made it to the sink and emptied her coke to fill it up with water.

She tapped him on the back and held it out, Aang muttered his thanks and grabbed it, spitting into the toilet to get the taste out of his mouth.

It took another five minutes of him staring dully at the grimy water, and her crude insults at the line waiters banging on the door for him to get out of his daze.

"Had enough Twinkle Toes?" She asked, holding her hand out for him to take.

"I can walk you back to your dorm," She teased, he'd always insisted to do the same for her.

"Nonono, no it's alright," He slurred, getting up shakily, keeping his grip on her for support.

"I don't want to go back…I'm good, lets just find a place to sit," He smiled with an effort, despite her dead eyes. But she clapped him on the back and led him back to the party with arms slung around each other to pass out on the couch.

Accept

Aang has lived through many Autumn Festivals, all different and all unique to each year passing. The war was over years ago, and they'd all finally settled down nicely to lay back and celebrate-and Zuko always got a kick out of calling them all to the Fire Nation for just about any event. It was reasonable, seeing he had one of the most stressful jobs as Fire Lord, besides his own that came with far less paper work and constant meetings. Years had passed and this became a common thing-things had been changing from Zuko's growing hairstyle to Suki's smile lines, and as it was the Autumn Festival he looked at these changes with hopefulness. Before he'd been bitter each year, mourning his child hood sweet heart Katara's decision to split, and Toph finally out of all of them settling down to begin her metal bending school for the Avatar to travel alone-stressing over Suki's and Sokka's swift wedding to worry about his own love life and painfully apparent loneliness on the traveling road. But now, he'd grown older, wiser, and seemingly numb. He'd been bouncing around the world, helping small villages get their footing and settling prejudices and wistfully visiting Air nomad left behinds.

Maybe he'd just reached the spiritual detachedness his culture admired, it'd been hard to find anywhere he'd wanted tons settling that felt right-and she only remembered feeling so when they were all onto Appa.

That was long gone, but he felt something old flutter back in his chest as he saw Toph making Katara blush during dinner-apparently she and Zuko had been getting…closer.

Katara glanced nervously at him from across the table, and he returned it with a light smile-Zuko was red as his robes and Toph was merciless.

"Well, water and fire make steam, right?" He said innocently, causing Toph to choke in laughter to pound the table and Zuko snap up like he'd been shocked. Toph's now loose hair rippled with her violent over reacting motions, she was howling and snorting, undeniably amused, dimples practically glowing in a smile he wish he could capture. He smiled warmly, his chest felt lighter than it had been in years. Zuko caught his eye and chuckled, with a nod that he returned with an inclination of his head.

This is how it was. And Aang accepted whatever would come, eyes lingering on Toph with hope.

Tall

"Twinkles!" She squealed, and as soon as he was off of Appa he met the ground harshly on his back, as the Best Earthbender in the World welcomed him back with unashamed force. He hadn't had much time to adjust and only saw blur of black and green, and Toph's unforgettable rumble of an opening and they were a tangle of limbs on the Fire Palace tile. Toph squeezed the air out of him and drew back, hair dangling round them like a curtain, green eyes meeting stormy get then got up in one bound to drag him up. God she was strong for someone so small, and he noticed he had to look down significantly more, although she hadn't noticed, her hands fast to take in his broad shoulders and toned body. She stopped at his chin and time seemed to stop, his eyes flickering down to her lips and her smile holding so much emotion it outshine her stunning eyes. The moment was ruined as her hands darted up to find the top of her head-her joking swagger back but his hands held firm at the small of her back.

"Man Twinkle Toes, you got TALL!"

Provoke (Modern Childhood Friends AU-PS their in middle school)

"Blow this,"

"Excuse me?"

It was spring and the gang had all missed the outdoors enough for Katara to have mandatory picnic in their local park.

"Aren't you supposed o take me out to dinner first?" Toph expression said it all.

Aang turned beet red and stuttered as she held up a stem of a dandelion, fluffy and ready for a wish.

"Toph!-I didn't mean!-" Toph guffawed and grabbed his wrist to pull it back to face. She blew and wished-of course she could hear him plucking it's stem and blowing one with a mutter she couldn't make up-it was just too fun messing with him.

"There. I made a wish," She said smoothly, only to have Sokka laugh rudely n the background-she'd almost forgotten the others were there.

"Uh-Toph, you missed honey," Katara said hesitantly, after punching Sokka in the arm as Toph would too later, he totally ruined the moment she loved watching their budding romance grow.

"God Damn it!" Toph swore and turned away to stomp to the play ground, leaving a grinning Aang, and Katara to scold Sokka.

Sandwich

Toph patted Aang's back as he tried to empty his stomach into an unfortunate Fire Nation vase.

Zuko had failed to mention in his rambling that the innocent looking mini sandwich, complete with toothpick topped with milky white pearl, had pork in it. The poor vegetarian air bending monk had excused himself from the ballroom where he'd been trying to make small talk and vanished into a spare lavishly decorated room. Toph had politely excused herself and almost missed his quick light footsteps and had to run by picking up her tiresome skirts to be on his trail. The kid had been so nervous about seeing his ex Katara that night he'd already looked sick to begin with. So yes, she pitied her travel buddy.

"Toph?" He coughed out, looking up with teary eyes he was glad she couldn't see.

"Who else Twinkles? Here, have a hanky," She shoved to him her delicate silky handkerchief. He felt bad for covering in sick, but it was better that than his mouth. He muttered his thanks and looked away, embarrassed and mentally preparing himself for coming back with a lie. Toph could probably take care of it, she came up with this stuff on the stop. She always came around to save his butt, just like he did to her with unwelcome suitors and he was comforted by her presence and she continued rubbing away.

To neither of theirs knowledge the other had a strange sense of de ja vu. This wasn't the first time she'd been with him at a low moment, especially since it'd been a year since he'd seen Katara. Most of the gang had left, but he couldn't be more grateful for the earth benders constant support, just as her element suggest.

"Ready to face the music?" She offers, knowing soon they'd be looked for. He smiled suddenly just looking at her, she was just as out of place as he was, her dress lovely but out of place from her usual dirt stained shirts and pants. He paused to wonder if he preferred her in one or another, than registered her words.

"Yeah, let's go," He bounded up with a smile, grabbing her arm to lead her, he took joy in her surprised stumble as she matched his stride.

Dance

"Whoa there Twinkles!" Toph shouted over the music, her voice filled with laughter and surprise as he spin them almost drunkenly around a big grin on bother of their faces. The Earth bending master and Avatar were certainly a scene on the dance floor, and Katara felt huge weight lifted from her shoulders as she glanced over from her conversation with an ambassador. She caught Zuko's gaze from across the floor, a rare smile on his features looking at the younger two and their eyes met. He hesitantly held a thumbs up to her, very unlike a Fire Lord that made her chuckle and nod.

Everything was going to be alright.

Delight

"Hey Twinkles?" Toph voice was hardly that gentle.

"Hmm?" He looked up blearily to from where he was dozing off on her lap, his head resting on her stomach. A light smile grazed his features, at how her bangs framed her face and how nice that brown headband warmed up her light skin.

Toph was playing with her space rock bracelet, which had been flatten into a coin like item. She put it in front of his eyes, and he wordlessly grabbed it, eyes widening as his thumb ran over the design.

"Is it right?" She asked simply, and Aang got up so quickly Toph frowned.

"Something wrong? I can find it, don't get your sash in a twist," She spoke defensively.

"Iloveyou," It was the symbol of the Northern Air Temple, the same that was carved onto his wooden necklace that was one Monk Gyatso. The fact that she even payed attention touched him warmly, being the last Airbender was a little easier with her little gift.

He threw his arms around her tears in his eyes. He loved her _so_ much.

Dazzling

Toph doesn't know color. and for once in her disability it is a tragedy, because Aang wishes his words and metaphors of things would mean something to her. He can bend the elements to his whim but can't tell her how beautiful she really is-it's a cruel ironic twist for such a wonderful woman, so strong and gorgeous.

Because he knows she worries about every once in a while, when she ask him-suspicious of his truths as he pour out poetry of her beauty.

She doesn't know how lovely the color of her cheeks are when it's cold out and it's a rosy and perfect. How her hair glistens like a raven crow's wing, how her eyes are the loveliest shade of green he's seen, and he's seen them all-from the dry crops int eh fire nation to the lush ones in swamps, nothing is more mysterious, entrancing and they will never work as they should. Her skin gets sunburned sometimes and he even loves it them, as she normally is the color of a porcelain doll but she constantly darkens in between stages of travel. It simply seems as if she's becoming warmer, richer like spices, as paleness fades and the earthy tones she lives in seem to sink into her skin.

How lucky he is to have a dazzling wife, how lucky he is that he has her, with all her wi and skill-how lucky he is.


End file.
